


Skele-key

by P_Yukiko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Plagg is a Little Shit, attempted drowning, injured, kitty almost gets crushed, lonely kitty, tired chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Yukiko/pseuds/P_Yukiko
Summary: Marinette is missing. Chat Noir has no idea how to find her and how to deal with the new akuma on the lose.  Where is Ladybug? Can Chat save everyone in danger alone?  How will he deal with this akuma without Ladybug?One shot (maybe two shot).  Reveal.





	Skele-key

"-rien. Monsieur ADRIEN!"

"Huh? Uh… yes?" he mentally shook his head realizing he had zoned out. "Sorry, Vincent you were saying?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sigh… Monsieur Adrien, I know we been very busy this past week, but I need you to focus on visualizing de spaghetti."

"Yes, sorry Vincent. I guess I'm a bit tired can I take a short break?"

"Sigh…Very well. We are done with this outfit. Go change. 10 minutes." the photographer waved the blond away before focusing on his camera.

As soon as he closed the door to his trailer Adrien rushed to pull out his second phone. His shoulders slumped when he saw no new notifications. He had gotten burner phones for him and Ladybug about a couple of months ago so they could stay in touch with each other outside of the masks. He used the excuse that it could be used in case of emergencies like if something happened where they couldn't transform they would still have a way to communicate without revealing their identities. Ever since she reluctantly agreed, she was always quick to respond regardless of how much he annoyed her with puns or cat memes.

He had gotten used to waking up every morning to see a notification of her response; it seemed that his bug was a night owl. Staying up later than he normally would, soon enough he noticed that since she seemed to stay up late so often she must sleep a lot since she never replied before 10 AM.

He smiled at the memory when he discovered this new fact about his lady, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered how restless he has been when he had awoken and realized that his phone lacked a received message notification. His restlessness increased as the day ticked by, worse after he had sent her another message and still no response.

'Why won't she answer? Did I do something wrong? Would I seem needy if I keep messaging her? Could something have happened? Could she be hurt? Did Papillon find her? But there were no reports of an Akuma on the loose…'

Not knowing had him running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I have no idea how you can be exhausted by just sitting around looking pretty. I do it all the time and I'm as refreshing as a piece of camembert." The small black kwamii said as he cuddled a large piece of camembert.

"It's more than that Plagg…" Adrien groaned back

"O right sorry… I forget you also stand around." Adrien just groaned in response before rubbing his hands over his face. "Careful kitten or you'll ruin your face that girl took sooo long to paint on you." the kwamii snickered.

"Plagg… do you know why Ladybug hasn't messaged me back yet? Isn't it weird that she hasn't contacted me since last night?"

"How am I supposed to know the workings of a teenage girl's mind? Who do you think I am? Tikki?"

"Plagg I'm serious! Should I be worried something happened to her? You think an Akuma is attacking? Should Chat Noir search for her?" to his annoyance his kwami just scoffed.

"You want to search the whole city for Ladybug just because she didn't text you 'Good Morining' today? And how are you going to find her huh? She's most likely a civilian right now and probably a busy civilian. Don't be so dramatic." Plagg shook his head as Adrien rolled his eyes.

"You're no help…"

"Fineee... if your so worried that there is an akuma, why don't you ask your reporter friend. Isn't she supposed to have the latest scoop or what-not?"

Adrien froze for a second before he quickly pulled out his phone to scan the Ladyblog. Ayla always knew the most recent news on Ladybug. If his lady was out in uniform then he would at least know she was ok or if there was an akuma he needed to get to...

The blond boy slumped back in defeat when he saw absolutely nothing posted. At least there weren't any Akuma attacks so that was positive.

He sighed heavily before he started to change into the next outfit he was requested to model in. He figured he would call Ladybug once his shoot was over. Hopefully, she would be free to meet up in the evening. Hopefully, she was just busy…and not annoyed with him…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day seemed to go by so slow for Adrien. He felt exhausted both physically and mentally. His father had overbooked his schedule way more than usual this week, barely having time to breath let alone sleep. Not to mention his superhero duties, those he always looked forward to and had the energy to do. But in the past week, he barely was able to get three straight hours of sleep a night.

Adrien was so relieved when the shoot with Vincent finished and was able to have a chance at a nap, but without a word from his beloved Ladybug left the young model even more drained and saddened as he flopped face first onto his bed yet worried enough that sleep eluded him.

As soon as he willed his arms to move he opened the Ladyblog again to see if there were any sightings of his lady in the city. He was surprised to see a missing persons list instead.

He scrolled through the pictures and names and when he reached the start of the list his blood ran cold when he saw the picture of Marinette smiling back at him. 'Marinette is missing?!' Reading the details it seems that she hasn't been seen since late last night after she left Alya's house.

Rushing to his computer he turned on the local news and saw Nadja Chamack giving the updated news:

"We are reaching 16 hours where the first person was reported missing. Since there are four minors it has been a top priority for our city. It is still unsure if these 10 people have any connection with one another, the only connection being in how they disappeared… suddenly, without warning and without a trace. There has been no ransom declared or threat made, it is unsure for the reason behind this. If you have information on the following people please contact the police as soon as you can.

In other news, the string of petty robberies and break-ins has increased and is steadily moving throughout the city. Police are baffled as to the reason for these break-ins since the criminals haven't stolen anything of high value, so far only a few hundred dollars have been stolen. It seems that the criminal's only desire is to break into high-security locations to simply move files or furniture around, leaving no other trace behind. Is this some elaborate prank? Or a new criminal trying to make themselves know? Regardless, we have faith in our police department, to see this random criminal arrested soon…"

Adrien stopped listening to the reporter when he saw Marinette's name and picture on the missing person's list. 'Who would kidnap such a sweet innocent girl? Who would kidnap one of my only friends?'

Adrien quickly transformed and immediately called Ladybug, disappointed to only get her voicemail.

"M'lady, please! I need your help! One of my close friends is missing! I don't know what to do, I'm sorry if I said anything inappropriate or annoyed you too much… but please call me… please…" He hung up the call and jumped out his window hoping he could find some clue… somewhere.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat searched everywhere with no luck. He even called Ayla in hopes that he at least had a clue, but she was just as much in the dark as him. What didn't help was that Ladybug still hadn't contacted him. He was beginning to suspect that she was one of the kidnapped victims too.

The number of missing people had increased, there is now 12, no one knowing who took them or why. Surprising still, was no ransom has been declared for any of the missing.

'Could this be the work of Papillion? Is this his big move to get our miraculous? But he is usually more obvious by now… maybe he's behind those random break-ins? Are they searching for our stones or maybe Master Fu? Arghhh… where are you Ladybug?! I need you!'

He decided to take a quick break to recharge and ask Plagg if he was able to sense Tikki and if he could tell if she was in danger. The lazy cat just shook his head. "It doesn't work like that kid. I can only tell if she has gone dormant or is in fatal danger. And she is neither. Maybe something annoying happened to her charge."

"I've always had a feeling that you know who she is under the mask…" Adrien pulled out the missing person's list, showing Marinette's picture first, on his phone to show Plagg "Is she one of the kidnapped victims?" the tiny cat barely took a glance at the phone before shrugging.

"you know I can't confirm nor deny that… but what I can tell you is that it's possible that she got caught up in something like you did during Style Queen...or not. Who knows?"

"well that wasn't very useful, can't you give me more than that?" Adrien asked frustrated

"sorry kit, against the rules and all that."

"But you hate following the rules…" Adrien mumbled

"Very true, but only on rules that I can get away with. If I break any of the top rules, I will be at Tikki's mercy for centuries… you don't know suffering until you've had to deal with Tikki's anger for hundreds of years… the horror." Adrien stared in complete shock watching Plagg curl up within himself as he stared off into nothing while slightly trembling… Adrien decided then and there to never anger Ladybug's kwamii if he could help it.

"Ahem… o-ok I won't ask you again. Sorry." He held out his hand and offered a piece of camembert. "Here, eat up. We need to get back out there…"

"You know you should take a cat nap… those bags under your eyes are making you ugly." Plagg commented as he ate his cheese

"I can't sleep now, Plagg. Not when Marinette, civilians and possibly even m'lady are in danger. I'll sleep after i find them…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another fruitless search, Chat Noir sighed as he sat down on the random rooftop not knowing what else to do. He slightly jumped when his baton rang suddenly. Hoping it was his lady he was both disappointed and surprised when he saw an urgent news update. Nadja wasn't alone on the screen.

A man dressed similar to a ninja with small lock-picking tools wrapped around his chest, and a small worn out fanny pack at his waist stood eerily still next to Nadja as she nervously held out a microphone to him while asking him questions.

"S-so you are the newest Akuma. Is there a reason you have waited until now to reveal yourself? What do you desire?"

"I need…" He started in a quiet yet clear whisper. "...Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous. You will give them to me at the center of Point Neuf Bridge in 15 minutes."

"What makes you think they would simply hand them over?" Nadja asked

"Then I won't be responsible for what happens to all those people…" He slowly pointed a finger to something off screen. The cameraman quickly turned to follow his finger to stop on the large monitor that had the names and pictures of the 15 missing people.

"You are responsible for those missing peop-?" Nadja started to ask but when the camera focused back on her, it only saw the confused reporter looking around for the akuma who seemed to have vanished out of thin air.

Chat was soon seen racing across Paris' rooftops without hesitation, without a plan, and without his partner. All he knew was that he had to do something to save all those people, to save Marinette and possibly even his lady.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat arrived at the center of the Bridge with 5 minutes to spare. Not seeing anyone as he looked around. He took a moment to evaluate his surroundings. The bridge was deserted, a single boat anchored by the bank, and the wind softly teased the tree branches on the mid-river island below him.

Thinking that this Akuma was going to make a creepy entrance he waited… and waited… it was a couple of minutes past the arranged time. His nerves reached its breaking point before he yelled out: "Where are you hiding, you Naruto wannabe!" The hero heard a hiss in the trees behind him. "There you are…" he jumped down to the trees below.

Landing he looked around, his cat-like instincts on high alert as he searched for the hidden Akuma. "Come on out! I came like you asked, now let the hostages go!"

"I need both miraculous. Where is Ladybug?" The eerie voice bounced off the trees, Chat's ears working overtime trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"Did you really think we were going to trust the word of Papillion?! You can try to get mine now and then Ladybug's when you have released the hostages!"

"She will never find them in time…"

"M'lady has never let me down before! Besides who's to say I won't beat you first?" He gave his confident smirk to the trees. 'I found you!' "So let's get this chat fight started!" Chat jumped into a nearby tree and slashed at the akuma, pleased he landed a blow before it disappeared into the branches again.

"Skele-key doesn't take orders from the likes of you…" the Akuma hissed, some pain heard in his voice.

"Really, that's your name? Skele-key? As in Skeleton Key? Papillion is getting lazy."

"Your one to talk..." Shinobi said in a slightly raised voice. Which made it so much easier for Chat to find him.

"There's no use trying to hide from me! A cat will always find his prey!" He exclaimed as he extended his baton to where he knew the akuma was hiding. Jumping with it to land a hit before it fled again.

Skele-key hissed and Chat grinned knowing he had the advantage. Chat took the chance to land another blow, not losing sight of Skele-key. Growing in frustration Skele-key tried his best to outmatch Chat, just to be outwitted by the clever cat. He did always manage to twist enough that Chat would miss grabbing his fanny pack. But, soon enough Chat had him cornered, his tail swishing in anticipation that his prey was almost caught.

"Not bad alley cat… but I still have the upper hand. Now just hand over your miraculous and I will free the hostages."

"Did you hit your head? I'm the one who's in a position to make demands."

"Are you sure about that?" Skele-key threw a smoke bomb down, blinding Chat for a moment. The hero quickly located his target on a high branch, but froze once he got a clear view of the Akuma and who was with him. "So where were we? Ah Yes… You give me your miraculous and I won't hurt her."

"M-Marinette?!" Chat couldn't believe that his friend was currently in the clutches of an Akuma. She was tied up and gagged with Skele-key's arm wrapped tightly around her neck, but Chat couldn't help but be impressed at the anger that was burning in her eyes as she struggled against her captor. He fully expected her to be terrified but instead, she was fighting with all her might.

"Ah, you know her… then this will be an easy decision for you. Throw me your ring…" Chat growled. Marinette violently shook her head, struggling harder. "Cut it out…" Skele-key hissed at his hostage, but that did not stop her. Instead she threw her head back and looked satisfied when she heard his nose crack and scream in pain. Luckily, that head butt also loosened her gag falling away from her mouth.

"Chat you better not even think about giving him your ring! Whatever happens, don't ever let Papillion win!"

"You wench!" Annoyed the Akuma slammed her against the tree trunk knocking the breath out of her, leaving her dazed.

"Marinette!" Chat's sensitive hearing caught her groan, causing his anger to boil over. "How dare you! You will pay for that!"

"You should've given me your miraculous sooner! Now all their fates are on you!" Skele-key threw Marinette as far out into the river as he could, knowing full well that the bound and barely conscious girl would drown without assistance.

"NO!" Chat immediately ran to save her but was forced to hesitate when Skele-key started attacking him. Seeing Marinette land in the water a good distance away, had Chat recklessly running through the attacks. Ignoring the searing pain when blows landed, only thinking of saving his friend from a watery grave. He extended his baton as fast as he could to where he saw her land before quickly diving down into the cold water.

His night vision allowed him to spot Marinette a few feet below him. He swam faster in a panic when he saw her last breath bubble out of her. 'NO!' He internally screamed, reaching out to her.

As soon as she was in his arms placed his baton against her lips activating the breathing function. 'Come on Marinette! Don't give up!' It took all his willpower to not physically sigh when she slightly opened her eyes to look at him before closing them again. 'Don't worry Princess I'll get you to safety!'

Chat pushed off the bottom of the Seine before swimming them both up to the surface and to the bank of the river. Coughing up water that he had accidently swallowed. He flinched when he realized his leg got hit by Skele-key's attacks earlier and was really hurting now that he knew Marinette was safe. Ignoring the pain he turned to cut Marinette free. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw her cough out the water in her lungs and wearily look at him. "Don't worry Princess, I've got you." She reached out and weakly grabbed his hand and opened her mouth to speak.

"Chat… save them…" She pointed at the bridge behind him. Following her direction he saw Skele-key bounding up under the bridge to a giant net filled with civilians, ones he could only assume to be the missing people. He nodded to Marinette before grabbing his baton and sprinted to the hostages. Eyes locked with Skele-key as he stood on the bridge where the net was securely tied as he took out a small dagger and started to cut through the rope fully intending for the civilians to plunge into the Seine.

'Please make it, please make it, please make it…' Chat chanted in his head as willed his injured leg to run faster. He extended his baton as soon as he landed on the bridge and harshly pushed Skele-key to the far left end of the bridge. Then Chat dove off the bridge to catch the falling net. Luckily his right claws managed to grab a firm hold on the bridge while his left firmly held the rope of captives.

He screamed in pain as he felt as though his body was begin split in two, the weight of 11 people proving to be harder than he thought. Using the momentum of the swinging net he used all his strength to swing the captives up on the bridge.

Panting heavily he climbed back on the bridge and took a moment to catch his breath. He looked up and smiled at the bound and unconscious civilians. "Don't worry… you're safe now…"

"Chat look out!" he looked behind him to see Marinette running towards him with a fanny pack in her hand. "He planted bombs!"

'Crud!' He swiveled his ears and caught the sound of a beeping countdown. Not knowing how much time he had he grabbed the net and swung it around before throwing it with all his might to the far right end of the bridge. As soon as he released the bomb went off. Chat looked with dread as he saw the column he was standing next to start to fall towards him. He turned to jump out of the way but his legs gave out underneath him instead. 'Curse you Papillon.' He looked up to see Marinette running towards him, panic written on her face. He willed himself to warn her away but froze when he saw an all to familiar look of pure determination and purpose shine her eyes, distracting him from the words she screamed before a bright pink light flashed around her.

Chat blinked a couple times as his eyes re-adjusted to the blinding light and was shocked to see that Marinette was gone, leaving Ladybug in her place.

'M'Lady?... but Mari was… Mari is m'lady… I finally found her…' his smile grew as his eyes closed, barely feeling a string wrap around his waist, the sharp pull or the sudden rush of water around him.

He blearily wondered what was pressed against his lips, but the odd feeling of being held and the sharp pain on his leg kept him curious and partially conscious.

Trying to focus, he looked down to see red arms wrapped around him. He followed them until he rested his eyes on his lady, frowning at the worry written in her eyes, her yoyo over her lips. He wanted to tell her he was ok but when he tried to speak he instead got a mouthful of water. Ladybug's expression changed to a hint of annoyance when she firmly pressed his baton to his lips. He nodded his understanding before she looked up and swam them both up to the surface.

When they broke the surface he tried to swim on his own, so to not be a burden to his lady but soon found that she would not allow that and was secretly grateful for it. His leg was hurting the more he tried to move it.

Once on the bank, he wearily watched Ladybug brush the bangs from his face and remove his baton from his lips."Mari-bug…" He felt himself slowly losing consciousness knew he was soon going to pass out, but he fought it. They still had a job to do. He tried to push himself up.

"Chat, no. You're still hurt…"

"Akuma…" He forced himself to breathe out, he couldn't let that one go just to kidnap more people.

Her hands gently pushed him back down, knowing he was too dazed to fight her. "Don't worry mon minou. It's over, only the cure is left." She said as she held up the fanny pack for him to see. "Just rest. I'll take care of you."

Chat slightly nodded. He heard Ladybug call out "Lucky Charm" and "Miraculous Ladybug" before letting the darkness swallow him up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat slowly blinked his eyes open and was slightly confused about the unfamiliar ceiling above him. But instead of feeling panicked he felt warm and at ease.

"...sure he's ok Tikki?" 'that sounds like m'lady…' his memories came rushing back as he bolted up, searching for the source of the voice.

"Marinette!" they locked eyes before Chat jumped down and hugged her off her chair. "M'lady! I'm so happy you're safe!"

Realizing his rash actions he quickly released her and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "s-sorry…"

He expected her to yell or punch him but he absolutely didn't expect to be hugged. He tensed before he melted into the hug.

"Thank you for saving me mon minou."

"I'm sorry for taking so long to save you, princess." he felt her shake her head against his chest.

"This akuma was an odd one, it wasn't your fault. You did a wonderful job. But I couldn't expect less from my amazing partner. And I'm so relieved you're safe." Chat saw that her words were genuine and her bluebell eyes shone with such happiness he couldn't help but hug her close while touching their foreheads together so he can still look into the eyes he loved so much. She squeaked in surprise but at that point, he needed to be close. 'I'll ask forgiveness later…'

"I am so happy you are safe. I am so happy one of my best friends is m'lady. I am so happy you are you. Please don't ever leave me like that again…I don't think I can handle it a second time, especially now that I know who you are ...I thought you left me… "

Mari was bright red when he finished but her embarrassment soon melted away to be replaced by the pure determination he always loved seeing. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that akuma alone, mon minou. I shouldn't have let myself get caught like that. I promise I'll be more careful next time. But please remember I will never willingly leave you behind, mon minou, never." Her promise rang loud and clear and all his doubts disappeared like the sun chasing a fog away.

"Am I really your kitty?"

"Of course. You're my most trusted partner, my best friend." She replied confidently.

"Maybe... your something more?" Chat felt the blush appear on his face and hoped his mask hid it as he asked the question hoping that Ladybug's usual response was not repeated on Marinette's lips.

"M-more?!" She squeaked

"I know I'm being very selfish for asking again as just a nobody. I know you love a stupid prince… but can you just give me a chance to win your heart?" He closes his eyes, too scared to see the rejection in her eyes.

"No." Once that single word left her lips, Chat dropped his arms and stepped back. He was ready to force a smile on his face and accept his lady's decision but was shocked when he felt her hand gently guide his face towards her again and silently urged him to look at her. He reluctantly opened his eyes and was surprised to see, dare he say it, love in her wonderful blue eyes.

"No,I can't give you a chance to win my heart because you already won it." He stared speechless, unsure if he heard right. "And you aren't a nobody. You are the sweetest, kindest, bravest, best partner, friend, and boy that anyone could ever hope to be."

'This is too good to be true… that other guy can just swoop in anytime and steal her away…' "What about that stupid prince? I'm sure he will figure out how amazing you are sooner or later…"

"I won't lie, he will always be my first love, but you have done what I thought was impossible."

"What?"

"Make me forget about him. You managed to steal my heart without me even realizing it… I almost realized it too late today." Chat was quick to wrap his arms around her once more when he saw the sadness darken her beautiful blue eyes.

"Shh… I'm ok. You saved me just in time like you always do." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Now will you tell me who your stupid prince is? I should have an idea who was my competition." He smiled when he heard her giggle.

"No, I won't tell you who he is. How do I know you won't go after him as a civilian?"

"Gasp. Speaking of which! Where are my manners? Now that I know who you are it's only fair you know who I am. I'm-"

"No! That's not what I meant" Marinette exclaimed while covering his mouth with her hand "you don't have to show me now if you don't want to."

He gently took her hand before giving her knuckles a soft kiss "but m'lady I've been dying for you to know. Just don't be too shocked to see I'm just as handsome without the mask." he winked as she rolled her eyes. "Plagg claws in"

Marinette froze staring at the familiar green eyes of her longtime crush. Completely shocked that he was her most trusted friend and partner this whole time.

"Umm…M'lady? princess? Marinette? Are you ok?" Adrien asked concerned when she hadn't moved in a while.

"Looks like your pretty face broke her." the black kwami snickered

"Not funny Plagg."

"Kinda is. Your bugs are always so dramatic Tik." Plagg commented as he gently poked the girl's cheek.

"Leave her alone Plagg! She needs a minute to process everything."

"Yeah yeah. Just glad my kit didn't get this worked up. I would hate to wait for my cheese. Speaking of…"

"Gee thanks Plagg. Glad to know your love of cheese matters mor-" he slightly jumped when Marinette suddenly gasped.

"Oh my god! I've been trying to ignore my crush on Chat because I was already in love with Adrien, but we could've been dating this whole time!" she suddenly exclaimed making it Adrien's turn to freeze in shock before exclaiming: "Wait, what?!"

The girl covered her mouth while turning a red that rivaled her suit, giving Adrien the confirmation that he heard right.

Plagg decided to interrupt the couple's internal screaming by laughing hysterically. "This was by far the funniest confession we've seen in ages! A crisscrossed love?! Seriously?" he whipped a tear away.

"Shut it Plagg!" Tikki dragged her other half to the bed leaving the pair alone.

After a moment Adrien cleared his throat. "The same goes for me m'lady."

"Huh?"

"I uh… ignored my crush on Marinette because I already loved Ladybug…" he rubbed the back of his neck looking down in embarrassment.

He looked up when he heard her sweet giggles. "Guess we really did have a crisscrossed love for a while didn't we mon minou?"

He loved everything about this girl he couldn't help but start to lean in close. "Guess we did m'lady."

He saw the moment she realized what he wanted, her eyes widen in shock before closing her eyes and lifting her chin. Closing the gap between them he kissed her in a way that took both their breaths away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> So my friend gave me this idea to write this and needed to share it. Not with her tho, I don't know if I can let ppl I really know read my stories O_o but anyway I wrote it based on what she wanted to see happen and got this. hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, and in the description, I wrote: "maybe a two-shot". Well, I was thinking of writing Marinette/Ladybug's POV, but not sure if anyone would be insterested? I dunno I might just write it bc why not... but if you definitely would like to see Mari's POV (why/how she got kidnapped, how she got the fanny pack, w/e else) then let me know and I will be more determined to write it faster. ;-)
> 
> Well, Thanks for reading! You are amazing! XOXO
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~P.Yukiko


End file.
